A small-sized multipolar electrical connector described in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 2541256 is a known example of a multipolar connector used for electrically connecting circuit boards to each other. This type of multipolar connector (hereinafter referred to as a multipolar connector of the related art) includes an insulating block in which internal terminals called contacts are arranged and a metal shell surrounding the insulating block. Here, a metal shell of a multipolar connector of the related art is attached to an insulating block by inserting a plurality of latch protrusions formed at the lower end of a side surface of the insulating block into a plurality of latch holes formed at the lower end of the metal shell. In addition, in a multipolar connector of the related art, in order to accommodate a force that is applied to a metal shell when connecting circuit boards to each other, a center portion of an upper end portion of the metal shell is bent toward the insulating block so as to be fitted into a recess formed in the top surface of the insulating block.
As described above, in a multipolar connector of the related art, a metal shell and an insulating block are fixed to each other at a plurality of positions, such as latch holes and a recess, in order to attach the metal shell to the insulating block and to improve the strength of the multipolar connector. In the case of fixing components to each other at a plurality of positions as described above, in order to securely engage portions of the components to be fixed to each other, high positional accuracy is required for the portions. Accordingly, in a multipolar connector of the related art, since high positional accuracy is required for a portion of a metal shell and a portion of an insulating block that are to be fixed to each other, the manufacturing process becomes complex, and the manufacturing costs increase.